Hotblack
by nitroglycerinexplodes
Summary: Karofsky is sure that he's slowly losing it and going insane, but he'll do anything to be with Kurt.  kurtofsky, slight klaine
1. Chapter 1

Karofsky has every right to be mad at Kurt. He had good reasons too.

To start off, he hated how flamboyant he was.

_Lies._

He had a million and one reasons why he was mad at Kurt. Mainly because he had support. Dammit, he had _support_. Kurt's dad would do anything for his son. Karofsky knew this first-hand.

The only kind of security Dave had was his homophobic best friend and his parents who would disown him if they ever found out about him being gay. Maybe the hatred for Kurt was more jealously if anything. Their son – oh, god, their once perfect, Valedictorian-worthy son – wasn't supposed to be born this way. It was a mistake. If Dave _wanted_ to be gay, he wouldn't have. He swears to God, he wouldn't have. Besides, aren't all gay people suppose to talk about how _fabulou_s their pink purses looked?

Or.

Something like that.

Dave could care less about all that girly shit. Trust him. He would never get caught dead talking about high-end fashion and...designing...and artsy-fartsy stuff, or whatever gay people liked.

He was a bit – _shut up_ – ignorant, but he's just trying to deal with his own issues. It wasn't that he hated gay people or anything. It was just a dirty fear that he was alone. That everyone would hate him. That everyone would want to tie him to a stake and burn him to the ground. In some countries, he would be literally be sent to prison and be put to death. Why did God have to torture him like this? What a nasty joke.

Stupid Kurt.

Stupid Kurt walking around like he owns the world.

Stupid Kurt with supportive friends.

Stupid Kurt with lucky and loving parents who actually cares.

Stupid _fucking_ Kurt. _Fuck you Kurt_.

Oh god, just shut up Kurt. What are you looking at? Stupid cell phone. Are you texting your boyfriend? Oh god. Fuck him. Dave is totally Kurt's type. Kurt said he wasn't into guys like Dave only because he was mad at the moment. Dave knows that deep inside, Kurt was trying to play around with his feelings and he's totally into him. And that locker shrine of Kurt's lover. Oh god. Why couldn't Dave be up there? Why couldn't Dave have Kurt in his arms? This was a cruel joke.

_Oh Porcelain_.

He liked the fact he was able to send chills down Kurt's spine with a loving stare. Kurt says some inspirational shit or something and Dave's not too what the hell he says or means by it. But what he does know is this – he comes close to kissing those lips again. But he doesn't do anything and he's so damn close. His finger gently slides down Kurt's shirt, resisting to feel every inch of his lovely body, and what was this? Who was this gift for? Finn? That faggy Dalton Academy boy? It seems like Kurt is offering it to him. Maybe it's a weird kind of a symbolism for their new relationship. That's kinda cool.

At this point, Kurt's staring at him in frozen shock and he demands for the gift and he takes it. Kurt's left in fright, fear, distress, any other words than can be a synonym for 'holy-crap-why-won't-he-stop-doing-this-to-me-it's-kinda-gross-but-I-totally-like-it'.

And Kurt gets it after a while.

After all, Kurt_ did_ save his ass, in a way. He could have blabbed the truth about everything. The thought of Dave disappointing his dad even more was making his stomach weak and the fact that he was on the brink of expulsion was scary as hell. His dad would have definitely killed him if he was kicked out of this school.

And when Kurt left, a part of his heart broke. It's his fault and he wasn't going to forget this. He wasn't going to forgive himself. It fucking hurts.

The next day, Dave was welcomed back with nasty stares from the gleek freaks. And some glee chick comes up to him and she's fuming, and he swears he can see smoke steaming from her ears.

Kurt _didn't _transfer. She's bringing bitter lies to his ears. He tells her to shut the hell up and storms off.

_**...  
**_

Some fat chick replaced Kurt.

Dave had the worse time coping with this. No, this wasn't about Lauren Zizes.

But this was because his fears were coming true. He was actually alone. It was too late to open to the world. There wasn't a target to pick on anymore and Dave was an open target.

Azimio and Dave spray-painted Kurt's locker with disgusting slurs that no one should ever repeat, and they get away with it too. I mean, no one saw them right? Or something. The glee kids would get pissed and sing a song about how bullying was wrong and dance in a field of sunshiney happiness – Dave has no idea what glee club was truly about to be honest.

He's a sick man, though. How could he even torture himself like this? Who was he going to talk to about this? There was no way he was going to see Miss Pillsbury. She had her own problems to work out and seeing the school counselor for _anything _was sorta lame and just not cool. That was out. And Azimio was not an option. He probably wouldn't even comprehend what his best buddy in the entire universe was going through.

But.

He couldn't bottle it up anymore.

He was tearing himself apart. He couldn't think straight, everything in his mind was clouded with images of Kurt.

So he held the wedding cake ornament close to his heart. He would take it out when no one was around and he would have the brightest smile smeared across his face. Azimio caught him doing this and thought it was pretty homo.

"It is pretty homo," Dave admitted with a smug smile. "And it's ironic."

"There's nothing ironic about being homo."

"Homo this, homo that. Do you have an obsession with queers or something?" Dave responded back offensively. _Shut up. It's just a stupid cake topper thingymcbobber that my dear lover in denial gave to me before his depature from the hellhole that's called William McKinely High School. Yes, I'm in love with Kurt Hummel and I don't care how cliché this sounds or how you'll beat me up for it. Because love prevails and something about love means love. Deal with it._

Dave comes back from his award-winning speech that was just played in his head and faces his _bestest friend in the whole wide world_. "Well. _Do you_?"

"_Hell no_," Azimio defended himself rather quickly. "Don't say shit like that. That's not funny."

It wasn't the best time to tell him. But. What if he didn't? Azimio forcefully snatches the prized comfort item from Dave's hesitant grasp. It would be stupid to fight over the only thing that causes him from snapping after all, so Dave doesn't do anything. He watches Azimio as he tosses the lovely couple in the trash and he wanted to smack that stupid look off of his face. "It was a stupid thing anyway, I found it on the floor," Dave scoffed.

But one day, he's going to tell everyone. Just not today.

* * *

**an/ im sure theyre a bit out of character but i'm really trying to dig into dave's head. i'm sure he's confused as eff, and i really hope i didnt confuse anyone, lol. also, the title was inspired by the song 'hotblack' by oceanship. it's a really cool song and the music video is too. and i guess the song will/kinda fit in, but i dunno.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karofsky wanted to see Kurt shatter into a million and one pieces.

There was some cruel justice out of this (this wasn't justice, was it?) and maybe he was a bit of a sadist. But imagine it – him crashing to the ground, in bundles of tears, and Dave was in front of him. He would be sobbing some sad story and he's in the worst kind of depressed state. Then Dave tells him everything is going to be okay and then crushes him once and for all and –

Dave saw Kurt's face. Speak of the devil.

He was in his ugly black-and-red uniform (Dave thought anything from Dalton Academy was repulsive – especially those Warblers, but when he thinks about it, the uniform really suits Kurt well) with his arms locked around his boyfriend. At least, he thought it was his boyfriend. They looked totally happy together and Dave couldn't do that with Kurt. He knows this, but at least he tried. He made him feel like shit but he got to feel him in the process. That was pretty sweet. Not making him feel like shit, that wasn't really all that cool.

But. Was he coming back?

It was after school so everyone was going home or staying after school and Kurt had the day off. He was chatting with his friends and Blaine was introducing himself to the rest of the glee kids. They looked so perfect for each other and that was the moment where Dave wanted to _kill_ that Dalton Academy boy. But he couldn't if he wanted to anyway – one more of his thoughtless fights and he would get his ass kicked out of school.

He couldn't help to stare at how much he's smiling, how much he's saying that he likes Dalton, how perfect everything is. How Blaine and him are just friends – but it sure as hell doesn't look like it.

Kurt saw Dave's face.

And they both stand still, expressions sinking.

This was awkward.

Dave walks away too hurt. Maybe it was just better off this way. He goes back into the school to get one of his textbooks – he wasn't too sure if it was math or science, but he figured he was strong enough to lug around both. Who was he kidding? Of course he was and he shoved both of those ten ton books into backpack. His dad's wanted him to study more lately, which wasn't a bad thing, he guesses. He's been doing a good job at it too – he got one of his English essays back and there was a smiley face on it, next to it was a message left in cursive, '_Good job David! Keep up the GREAT work!_'. He didn't care, but this made him feel so happy in his rancid insides.

This was torture.

He saw Kurt walking through the hallways – _hm, that faggot_ – and Kurt tries to pay no attention to him.

He glares into the smaller boy's green eyes and was Dave's sure that Kurt is into him. Alright. Maybe, maybe not. He was walking alone and Dave hoped Kurt didn't think it was a good idea to be by himself. He was expecting to see Kurt's boyfriend with him (hand and hand, saying cute and mushy things to each other) so Dave could pound the everlasting shit out of that Dalton Academy boy. That would be cool. Dave was actually hoping for _that_ to happen since he would love to destroy Kurt's new boyfriend. He didn't like the idea that Kurt even had interests for anyone else that wasn't Dave, because that's the only person who would truly love him.

And he hates how Kurt never looks back.

It was more of an impulse, maybe a force of habit, but he shoved the boy into his locker again and Dave leaves no room for him to escape – Kurt was getting crushed by Dave's bigger body and the jock had his wrists pinned against the lockers. "Why did you leave, Hummel?" Kurt doesn't respond, but instead, he averts his eye contact and turns his head away from him. "Hummel, I asked you a question. Why did you leave _me_? I miss you like fuckin' hell. Why did you leave me?"

To be honest, he was too afraid to respond back. Maybe he was too shy to admit that he loves Dave more than anything else in the world.

"If you really wanted to leave, then why did you come back to see me?"

Still no answer.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"I came in to see Mister Shuester," he excused himself, but Dave knew that wasn't true. He wanted to be next to Dave, that's why he came back to the school he transferred from. "One of my friends is waiting for me outside, Glee club is going on, and it's not a good idea to touch me. So get away from me, David. I'm warning you."

Pft, yeah right. He's not leaving Kurt, at least not right now. "Why did you leave?" He blocks out everything that Kurt says and he repeats the same question. He wants to know. No, he needs to know why. This wasn't fair that everyone else gets to know why but he doesn't. "Kurt, tell me right now."

"It'sbestthatyouletmego," he utters too quickly and his eyes shift around the hallway. He's looking for someone and Dave doesn't like that.

"Why should I? You're mine Hummel. And think about it," he had one of the creepiest smile wiped across his face, "_no one_ is going to believe you if tell. And what happened was only once; _no one_ is around us right now so you don't have anyone who can witness to it. Not even your _boyfriend_ can do anything and I swear to god Hummel – I'll fucking kill him if I see him around you. It hurts him when I see with other guys."

Kurt's face turn pale and he starts shaking like mad. Who he hung out with wasn't any of Dave's business.

"Kurt, I really love you."

And.

And.

_And that's just sick_. Kurt feels like throwing up but he keeps his healthy lunch down. He doesn't want this; he wants Dave to get away from him _now_.

Dave finally lets go because face it – he doesn't want anyone to think he was actually trying to do anything to Kurt. Even though he was. But instead, he stroked the side of Kurt's cold face and pecked him gently against his forehead and whoa – this guy was insane. He stares into Kurt's eyes a bit more and is tempted to kiss him again, but he knows that he'll have to put up a fight just to do that because Kurt's too resistant towards him.

And poor Kurt is left mortified and he walks away with scared steps and he promises to himself that he'll never step onto WHMS soil ever again.

No matter what.

* * *

**an/ i feel like this(by this, i mean kurt, ahhhhh) is a little OOC, but djfsnes to that. oh, and i guess everything is going to be AU or something. well, duh. oh, and i would also like to say - thanks for all the story alerts and reviews and etc! it makes me feel all warm in my rancid insides. hehehehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt knew that Dave wasn't stable. It was too obvious and maybe it became more noticeable when bruises started to show up on Kurt's body. And he swears to god (_if there was one_), Kurt would never feel bad for being gay because it's who he is. And that's how it is. But. Dave actually makes him feel _sick_. It makes him feel ashamed that people like him actually exist out in the world. People who are afraid to be who they are and accept it. And trying to figure him out, trying to see if he meant any of his threats and everything else was killing Kurt in the inside. He just didn't feel like doing anything anymore and he's quite confused himself. _Because he doesn't belong here_. He feels that he doesn't fit in at Dalton and his parents wasted the honeymoon money on him just for his selfishness. He needed to face his own fears and when he thinks about, no matter how perfect Dalton might be, he does _not_ belong here.

Thinking about how his mind works, what home must be like, it boggled with Kurt's mind. It's as if Dave was from a different planet and he couldn't understand a single thing he was going through. Why Dave hates Kurt one minute and wants to love him and protect him the next – a person's emotions shouldn't flux like that because it's not normal. And he doesn't want Dave to love him because it's one-sided and aggressive. And he feels terrible, like it's his fault that Dave's attracted to him and that's why he stole that kiss from him. And it pangs him mentally, physically, and emotionally to know this.

Kurt assumes, at this point, that Dave isn't human. He doesn't care if he's struggling with his sexuality but he's a raging monster who's out to make Kurt's life miserable, to monitor every step that he takes, to make him feel like he's worthless. And he shouldn't feel this way, but whenever he hears a mention about McKinley a flashback comes in the back of his thoughts and he feels the pain of getting slammed against the lockers, getting tossed into the trash, and so on. He was actually alright with it at first because he's going to be a big star on Broadway and everyone is going to regret the day they mess with Hummel while they're cleaning the floors he walks on.

But everyone has that breaking point.

And Dave destroyed that. He mutilated it and threw it back to Kurt and expected him to put it back to together.

Then the flashbacks of Dave tormenting him came around and it's not the bruises he left and the pains that came in the morning. Dave, for some reason, is still pressing against Kurt and he's still pinning him down against the lockers like a few days ago. And no matter how hard he tries he can't get him off.

Kurt tries to get the monster out of his head but he can still hear his husky voice when he said that he loved him, he can still hear the death threats, and he can hear him trying to own him like a possession. He thinks that his tormentor is invincible towards everything and everyone and will never be stopped. And he's careful about everything he does because Dave knows every move that Kurt takes. And he tries to listen to Dave whenever he speaks because he doesn't want to be killed. He tries to resist but it never works.

Kurt's not sure if he's selfish or not, but he has every right to fear for his own safety and in two years he'll be gone from crazy conservative Lima. He'll be in L.A. or New York. _Or somewhere that wasn't here_. And he'll pay back for the honeymoon money once he makes it big because that's the right thing to do but for now he's trying to work it off by doing most the of the work in his dad's shop (his dad tells him not too, but Kurt has to do this since he believes it isn't a choice).

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine comes over with two books in his arms and – ah – he was bringing over Harry Potter because Kurt said he wanted to read it a few weeks ago. He's surprised that Blaine actually remembered since Kurt only mentioned it once and that was over a month ago. "I brought my books over."

"Oh."

"It's first two. Right after the first page you'll be hooked. And later on the movies, Daniel gets super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot," he jokes and he Kurt shrugged. He wasn't up to Dave's humor, to be honest but he gives him a pity laugh.

"...Yeah, uh, thanks Blaine," he takes the book out of Blaine's hand and he wants to cry. That people like him – nice people that is – actually exists and aren't out to hurt him. So why does he think that Dave's empty threat is going to stop him from talking to a really, really good friend? Screw Dave. "Thanks a lot." The tone of his weary voice comes out to sound more sarcastic than thankful but Kurt only hopes that Blaine didn't take it personally.

"Aw, what's wrong, pal?"

"I...I'm kind of..._tired_. This school has more homework than my old school does and I'm...I'm...still trying to get used to it. I pulled an all-nighter studying for my government test," he fakes a tired yawn and stretches, "to be honest, I probably won't even get to reading these books this weekend. Plus, I promised Mercedes that I'll take her out shopping." He hands them back to his good friend and he does actually look quite tired. He was studying most of the night but the other half was spent worrying about his family.

"...Kurt – Kurt, if something is actually wrong, I'm here to talk to you. And my phone is always on. You can call me _anytime _you want."

"Yes," but after his magical words of wisdom, Kurt still feels a twinge in his heart. "I know this. My dad's here. I'll see you later Blaine. And I'll read those books later." Blaine pulls Kurt into a hug and Kurt immediately responds back by pulling him off. It's not because of the death threat Dave imposed, it's not because he doesn't want people thinking they were a couple, but because it pains his body more than anything right now . He wishes to hug Blaine and never let go but instead he just gives him a hearty handshake and walks away quickly.

"I didn't know my hugging sucks too," Blaine comment with a half-smile and walked back into the school.

_**...**_

Dave hasn't talked to Azimio since he got expelled after getting in an intense fight with some of the glee kids. And Azimio shouldn't get expelled, but maybe it's for the best.

His best friend found out somehow and Dave got a taste of his own acidic and nasty medicine. It was hard to get down and the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. Even though Azimio is gone (Dave has no idea where the hell he went) he still attempts to blackmail him. Azimio is fine with telling Dave's homophobic parents and telling the rest of the McKinley jocks. Dave's actually...Dave's actually _scared_. The years of playing football in the backyard, the precious moments of watching Disney's Aladdin together...it was just a joke and he was betrayed. And Azimio told his former friend that when he slept in his bed because Dave's mom didn't have a sleeping bag, he knew something was wrong right then and there (he was five at the time and sleeping in the same bed with your best friend wasn't supposed to be a big deal back then). So that's when Dave actually wonders if Azimio ever liked him or not.

This fuels his hate for Kurt even more. His friends loved him no matter what. His friends would risk an arm and a leg so he can have his rights.

His friends..._his friends_.

Dave's other friends are also homophobes, just not as bad as Azimio, and he wants friends like Mercedes. Not her sassiness, but her support. Dave found a Mercedes a contradiction since she was into her religion but so...maybe Dave is getting too redundant.

He needed someone to talk to.

He flips through the student's directory and he flips to the page with 'H'. He finds Hummel's number and star-six-seven it and he hears it rings for a while and he doubts that anyone would ever pick up. If it's his parents or Finn he'll say it's the wrong number but he hears Hummel's voice right off the bat.

"Hello? Who is this? And I'm not interested."

"Don't hang up, Hummel. I mean it," and this was another lie. Dave doesn't mean anything that he says and it's just to build pressure. "We need to talk."

"Leave me alone. My parents and Finn will be home _any _minute now," Kurt's parents and Finn went off to McKinely to do something and Kurt pardons himself from going because he has three tests in one day to kill. And they believe him too because Dalton enforces success by giving a lot of homework but Kurt made it up because he doesn't know how he'll get tortured this time around. "You don't want my dad to do anything to you again, do you?"

On the other line, Dave rolled his eyes. Kurt, _that faggot_, was trying to bluster him. "Don't hang up."

"Stop stalking me. And I can hung up if I want to –"

"I'm not stalking you, _you faggot_, just sit there and answer my damn question and don't hang up," and Dave grabs the closest thing on the top of his head, "and I'm sorry for calling you at a time like this and I'm not trying to ruin your make-out session with your stepbrother. But you know how you did all that gay stuff with me? Azimio knows. And I'm sorry about everything."

_It serves you right! _"I can't help it that you have concupiscent feelings towards me. And I can't make your meathead friend understand that you aren't going to force your 'gayness' onto him but...but I can't forgive you and I won't forgive all of the things you did to me. And you're only saying sorry because you have no one to beleaguer anymore and someone found out. Your life is _so_ inane without me and I want you to hang up right now."

"That's not true, homo." Whatever beleaguer or inane means. Dave was smart but not...big words smart. Not like it matters, since he thought Kurt sounds so _ethereal_ when he tries to act _pretentious _when using _ginormous_ words.

"It is – you've _just_ insulted me right over the _phone_. What is your question?" There a long moment of silence and Hummel's too afraid to press the 'end' button (because if Dave can find Kurt's phone number, who knows what else he could fine?). "And don't ever call this house again after this." Kurt already knew he had to change his phone number but that's no biggy. He just needs to tell his dad that some crazy pranker keeps calling for his invisible car. Or something.

Dave doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what to do. He can't form the question because he'll seem too helpless so he tries to keep up his façade up for a bit longer. "I know. But..."

Kurt manages to boil down and not scream at him, because that's not helping the cause at all. "Dave, you're hopeless. Until you become comfortable with yourself, I'm unable to help you," Kurt mumbled, "and that's not going to happen."

"Hummel! Wait. I really meant it a few days ago – that when I said I love you. I'm in love you with you. I want you _so badly_ Kurt...I'll do anything to be with you. I love your green eyes. I'm in love with your voice, and Kurt. I bet no one tells you how hot you are. Because you're_ really fucking hot_, especially in that _sexy_ Dalton uniform of yours," Dave continues with his schmoozing because who knows, this might his last conversation with Kurt, "I'll do anything for you and...and I'm sorry for kissing and touching you but at least you _wanted _it. Right? Of course you did."

Dave's sure that Kurt is playing hard to get and it only makes Dave yearn for him even more.

Kurt's sure that Dave is trying to make him throw up all of the floor. Because he imagines Dave's breathing down his neck and his words caressing his ear as he soothly says this...

...and what the fuck is Kurt thinking? That's gross. Talking to him wasn't a good idea, he was getting a headache and his mind was starting to get fucked up too. "Goodbye, David," he _needs _to get away from.

"Are you still talking to your boyfriend, Hummel? What's his name? Is it something gay like yours?"

"I'm about to hang up in five seconds."

"No you're not," Dave's voice cooed into the phone. "I'm going to call you tomorrow. And you _better _pick up."

And Dave hung up, feeling quite satisfied.

_He felt good._

_

* * *

_

**an/ not really a big fan of this chapter but the next one is going to have a lot of angst in it so that should be fun to write. oh boy, when is kurt and karofsky ever going to catch a break. P:**


	4. Chapter 4

**i hate to start this off with an author's note (LIES) but ah well! ive been REALLY busy lately, writers' block...and stuff. lotsa and lotsa stuff. not really angsty as i wanted but ive already written the next two chapters and theyre...kinda angsty. i guess. i know the bio says that karofsky is losing it but uhhh, i might have to change that. anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the magical all boys' school (also known as Dalton Academy, home to the wonderful Warblers) Kurt's just finished taking an overwhelming amount of tests. A week after his finals. This school was trying to kill him and they were doing a damn good job.

David and Wes are standing next to him and gosh, does he hate that name. _David_. It was stupid and Kurt doesn't understand why anyone would name their baby that. It was violent, cruel, and it wasn't unique either. Oh, if only Kurt knew what else to call David so he wouldn't have to utter that stupid name out of his mouth. His life would be so much easier if his name wasn't David, if it was something else like...Jospeh...or..._Scott_. Maybe it was more of a personal issue.

But he wasn't going to think about _him_. He has been successfully avoiding _him _for a while. He hasn't even answered any of _his_ phone calls. All was good. Aside from that one stupid dream he had but it was stupid. And he wasn't going to think about it either because it scarred for life.

"Have any of you guys seen...Blaine lately?" Kurt finally speaks after a long moment of silence. "I haven't seen him all day." He's trying his hardest to fit in. He's in a school with strangers, especially since Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh yeah. He's out sick, I'm surprised you didn't notice it," Da..._vid_ commented, "you guys are _close_. I thought you have known."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah... we're _close_, we're really good friends," and he doesn't really know what to say to either of them. Sure, they talked, but Kurt only talked to them when Blaine was there. He stuck out and he hates that feeling. "I just needed to talk to him face-to-face about something and I thought he was hiding somewhere. Or he came late to school...like super late. Guess I have to end up texting him again." Kurt takes out his phone and starts writing him a too lovey-dovey-fluffy message.

He wants him to feel better because Blaine makes every piece of his life.

"Nah man, he always gets sick after finals. No lie, I've seen him before and he sounds like crap. But he should feel better after the week," Wes responded back and he leans against the wall, "like I said, it's no big deal and he's not going to die or anything. He just loses his voice and gets this really bad stuffy nose so he sounds silly."

Kurt chuckles. "Aw well. Thanks. Maybe I'll visit him later on today."

"No, you don't want to catch it, it's deadly. He gets sick for a week but when_ I_ caught it, it took me two weeks to recover. Besides, you don't have to worry about it. Blaine should have his boyfriend reading Harry Potter and feeding soup to him so it's –"

Hold.

The.

Fuck.

Up.

_Boyfriend?_

Did Kurt hear that correctly?

"...He has a boyfriend?" Kurt interrupted sullenly and his heart drops a thousand feet. At least it felt like it. "He never tol...well...I hope he f...f-feels better." And he sounds stern and hurt and he doesn't send him that sweet message filled with love. Wes and David both share an awkward look and David elbows his friend and whispers something in his ear. Kurt doesn't pay any attention to it because he just wants to curl up and imagine that Wes was lying to him. It's such a cruel joke and he doesn't believe Wes would even go that far.

"I...I didn't know," Wes responds back reluctantly. "We all thought you knew." David gives him another sharp elbow to the side.

"No. No, I just remembered I had something," and he feels betrayed because Blaine never told him anything. He feels betrayed because he thought Blaine wouldn't hurt him like this. "Something really important."

Mostly, he feels betrayed because him and Blaine had something together. Something one of a kind. Something like a fairy tale and Blaine was supposed to his Prince Charming.

Maybe he's overreacting. Maybe this is just a huge dream. _Maybe._ Kurt takes a seat on the lavish bench and stares out the frosty window. It's snowing like mad and since he's not comfortable with driving out in the snow, Carole decided to pick him up and he's still on the lookout for her. "I just remembered that I got one of my tests papers back from a month ago and I failed it. My dad's going to be really disappointed."

There was something straining against Kurt's throat and why does Wes have to lie to him like that?

_Argh!_

"Kurt, it's alright. You don't have to make stuff up. We don't judge here. And Blaine doesn't really like announcing his relationships. So I don't blame you if you didn't know," David shrugs and he sounds too sympathetic, "I didn't know either, we just saw him one day and Blaine introduced me to the guy. If it helps, you look way better than he does." David frowns and he pats Kurt on the shoulder. As much as he wanted to scream and push himself away from these life-ruiners he sits still. He tries to remain calm.

"No! I mean – _no_ – it's. Why didn't he tell me? Why every guy I like does ends up straight or taken? This is the umpteenth time," he bites down on his lips and he tries to hold his salty tears in but he's about to burst, "it's the umpteenth time. I'm going to be single forever." _And I'm going to die alone. And I'm going to live alone. And the only company I'm going to have is thousands of cats._

He finally sees Carole come by and he excuses himself from the two and doesn't even give a proper goodbye. They didn't deserve it for making him feel like a sore thumb and alone.

He hops in the car and heavily slams the door behind him. "Hey Carole," he uttered. "It's snowing like mad today." He sighs heavily and doesn't ask Carole about her day or how the dress he picked out on her worked out at the dinner. His mind was stuck on a bad thought and it went from disappointment and sadness to...anger and even more anger.

She starts to drive off but before she leaves the parking lot she turns off the radio and turns to Kurt. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's...Blaine."

"Oh no. Did you two break-up?"

Kurt manages to smile, just a wee bit. "No, we were just friends! And never mind it. He has a boyfriend, that's all," and thinks of all sorts of ideas to get Blaine to break-up with the lousy heart-breaking bastard. He can't think of any ways how at the moment but he's good at being a manipulative bitch. "I just had a bad day at school."

**_..._**

Dave's been waiting impatiently for Kurt's callback. He called him every day since the last call, but yesterday he gave up. It drove him mad that Kurt was ignoring him. Maybe he's good to be true or maybe he's being shy again. Dave knows that faggot likes him like that. Oh no, no, no, Dave's curt about Kurt. He doesn't care about him anymore. He can go back to being an average, straight jock whose mission is to tap every Cheerio's ass.

Ew. Ew. Gross.

Dave made out with a Cheerio once and it tasted sweet. He's not going to lie because he liked it very much but when it came to touching her tits it felt like fatty balloons. It was nice to squeeze but they felt unpleasant regardless. And he couldn't even dare to do anything further than that. Dave believed it was the sixth time that it was the deprived her of doing it with him – _mainly because he wasn't in the mood for it_ – and she dumped him. Which was the most glorious yet saddest day of his life.

Glorious because she was a shrew anyway and he realized that day he doesn't like ladyparts and don't have bother with them again. Sad because he's not quite sure of himself. Whether if he's actually...not straight, if there is something truly wrong with him. His mind will forever be set on Kurt and fine, okay, _alright_. He'll be frank, he misses Kurt. He misses every part of him and wishes he could actually see him again. He was going to see him at sectionals but it was too far away and his dad wouldn't let him see anything that was show choir (because it was mind-rotting and only queers like it).

_Life sucks_.

But with Kurt gone 'the Fury' is strong and maybe people forgot about his almost expulsion. He mainly went back to beating up kids like Jacob because the glee kids were too freaky. Alright, alright. They were way too close to Kurt and he's not willing enough to have them beat him up for making Kurt transfer. He already has enough guilt and regret on his plate and he has enough of it. And speaking of the glee kids, they were freaks anyway. They weren't normal unlike Dave. And maybe he's kind of jealous that can get stand out and don't give shit about anyone says.

To sum it up, even though his cold heart aches to see Kurt again, he's pissed off at him at the same time. For denying him and not answering his calls. For acting like Dave was some sort of dangerous beast. And he's not sure what he'll do to Kurt if he saw him again. He shouldn't treat something that he owns so poorly and he should care for the faggy fairy but – _damn_.

Maybe he does need help.

He's talking to one of his good hockey bros and his bro is picking at his teeth. "Bro. We need to get you a girlfriend." And Dave thinks it's bitterly funny that no one knows. No one knows about anything and his personal life is sealed from McKinley.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't know. After dating a few Cheerios, they're all the same. It's boring," Dave responds back. "What, who are you trying to hook me up with?"

"That sounds so gay Karofsky. '_Hook you up with_', haha. But alright. She's not a Cheerio but she plays on the volleyball team. She's super fit."

"Oh...sounds interesting," oh, he knows how to talk about girls (not really) but he doesn't see the appeal. And he feels uncomfortable when talking about them too. Does he ask what size are her boobs next? Does he ask if she's a virgin or not? What the hell does he say next? "Where is she?"

"Oh, I'm throwing this party this weekend since my parents are out of town," he replied, "it's gonna be really small, I'm only inviting the people out of the hockey team and some girls from the volleyball squad – oh, and all of the Cheerios. It's going to be so cool Karofsky. You have to come."

And Karofsky has to.

He's going to be normal.

He's going to try to get laid. That should set his mind straight.


	5. Chapter 5

Holding Kurt's hair back was the sweetest thing Dave will ever do.

"You caught me at a bad time," finally, the puking stops, "you're awful."

"I love you."

Kurt erupts more bile from his mouth and that's when he learned that him and alcohol aren't compatible. He swears after this day, no matter what, he's not going to drink – at least in excessive. But, it didn't help that Dave was flirting with him while his nauseated stomach was ejecting his lunch and dinner.

But Dave was just _acting_ nice. He's pissed at Fancy, too pissed. He should be losing his virginity to a hot, redheaded and frisky volleyball player. He was going to wash his face off and wash his mouth with the leftover Listerine sitting on the counter but he found the little fag curled up in fetal position on the floor. Damn Kurt. Damn him to hell where that faggot belongs. And Dave's being careful – he's not yanking out Kurt's silky hair because his unstoppable rage. Instead, he's caressing it, enjoying that his fingers are entwined with his locks. "Hey Fancy – why are you such a pussy when it comes to drinking booze? God damn. I can tell that you're a gagger."

Oh, how Kurt loved Dave's blatant sexual harassment.

_That was obvious sarcasm._

"Stop stalking me."

"Hey. Fags and queers aren't allowed to be at this party. Why are you here? And you're letting me do this so shut the hell up."

"I don't owe you an explanation," Kurt grumbled, sounding a bit slurred, "all you need to know is that I'm going home and I swear to god, if you touch me anymore I'll tell."

Dave removed his hands off of him. "Oh, no you won't. You do what I say Hummel and none of us will get hurt," it's a threat butit's also a plea. If Kurt runs his mouth tonight, Dave will die of humiliation. He swears to the brutal God. "Don't tell anyone. You don't know what the hell you're saying, you're drunk. You're confused and drunk."

Kurt thinks about it. "I'm not. Because we all know that acting like a sociopathic jerk isn't going to get you anywhere. And I need to tell someone because we're both going to end up getting hurt. _Especially you_."

"You can't tell anyone and you know why? You're a damn slut and I own every piece of you and you do what I say," Dave's voice continues to grow more fierceness, "you're confused and you're drunk. Do you even have a clue what the hell you're saying? You don't. You're drunk and no one will believe you if you go downstairs. Not even your stupid brother." And Dave glares at the smaller boy stabbing dangers into him. He softly continues to pat his head and he moves on to cradle his warm and crimson face.

Dave already lost Kurt once and he's not going to let go of him again. He whispers all sorts of nasty things into Kurt's ears, nothing that's worth repeating because of how vile it is. And Kurt can't take it anymore.

Kurt thinks...

Kurt feels...

Kurt wants to...

_Aw, screw it._ He can't keep it bottled up anymore. When he arrived at the party, he shouldn't be afraid of seeing red letterman jackets, he shouldn't be afraid of the name 'McKinley' being tossed around and goddamn.

And maybe that's true. His mind was a bit distorted and everything seem like one big blur when he looked around. It was just a few cups of spiked punch and Kurt had a ride with Finn anyway. It was a stupid party anyway and the soprano kept telling Finn that there are no other gay guys at McKinley he could hook up with tonight. Sometimes, Kurt actually thinks that Finn isn't acting dumb but he's actually dumb. Ouch. It's harsh but true._ Bless Finn's naïve heart._

Kurt slaps the heavy hand from his hair and gets Dave's grasp away from his face. "You had your chance," Kurt stumble to get back up – and oh shit. Oh shit. Hummel was not to about to run his dirty mouth and ruin everything for Dave. It was impulse, maybe due to habit, but Dave rushes over to him and grabs his wrist. Dave tugs at Kurt's arm hard enough to yank it out of it's delicate sockets. It was hard to do all of that because the bathroom was pretty small that was...oddly pink with ducks covering it. "Let go of me Dave. Let go of me _now_."

"Why the fuck would you tell now?" He's trying to be nice, he's trying to be nice, he will not claw out Kurt's beautiful green eyes, he will not disfigure him, he will not strangle him so his trilling voice wouldn't sing another lie again. "You're great at keeping secrets. Dammit Kurt, don't ruin this for me. You're feeling shitty right now. Don't tell. Don't tell. You don't seem to remember how I'll _kill _you if you ever tell anyone. You aren't going to tell anyone how you kissed me and made moves on me. You aren't thinking." And Dave's tough guy guard was shitting down and no – oh no, this is just wrath that's boiling throughout his thick veins and damn. He's confused too.

But no. Kurt, even though he was close to being drunk, was aware of his surroundings. He knew what was happening around him. "I'll yell, Karofsky. Stop following me around and stop accusing me of trying to molest you every day," Kurt's feeling angry to and he's fed up. He's fed up with everyone around him and any second now, he's going to explode, "you're going to let go of my damn wrists or else I'm going to tell everyone!" And maybe Dave's right, he doesn't know what he's even thinking but he's thinking right. What would happen if he doesn't tell? It's just going to get worse and worse.

"_No you're not_!" Dave's voice slammed.

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and smirked. He manages to get out of Dave's strong grip, "watch me, you bastard."

Oh.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He couldn't. He wouldn't. No.

Look at what _you_ made him done.

He punched – no, smacked, no, no, pounded a fist square in the boy's jaw and another fist swung against his porcelain face and no, no, _damn_, he doesn't know what he's doing because he would rather kill Kurt than let anyone know how badly he wants to _do_ Kurt. Was it really that wrong for Dave to defend himself against a boy who made him question who he is? This is supposed to be his happiest years of his of his pitiful life and Kurt wasn't going to ruin it. So when he slams Kurt against the wall and throws another punch at him it means nothing because it's justified. It's justified because Kurt's a faggy life-ruiner who deserved everything that he was asking for. The beast ignores all of Kurt's calls to stop because he doesn't know how to stop. He enjoys seeing his tears as he breaks that stupid homo.

And the music is too loud for anyone to realize the loud 'thump' as Kurt collapses straight to the ground. And he actually crashes and the sound is pleasant to Dave's ears.

Why didn't he put up a fight?

He's not dead yet because he's still breathing but its heavy pants. And that sissy started crying. Yes, he's actually _crying_. And Dave doesn't feel too much remorse. He's glad that he beat the thought of ratting him out the homo. But maybe this was good – he really show who the hell was dominant around here and he's serious about killing him no. "Don't tell anyone. And don't tell anyone that just happened. You _fell_. You fell because you were drinking and it's all your fault. Because you're irresponsible and don't know how to deal with your own problems."

And oh god.

This is abuse.

But Dave thinks he did it out of love.

He's putting words into Kurt's mind and after being tricked by this imbecile so many times, he doesn't know if he should believe Dave's words or not. He's not really an irresponsible drunk who couldn't deal with his problems, _was he_? He does a self-check, and he's..._alright_. A bit wobbly and numb at his face, sure, you would be too. It actually hurts to cry because it stings at his eyes that were bruised.

"How are you feeling, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt looks up and he tries to hold the rest of his tears back in. "I asked you a question princess. How are you feeling, Hummel? Are you feeling okay? Fine? I hope you are because you sure look like it."

"...Fine." Kurt doesn't know what he looks like it but he wants to avoid seeing himself. "I'm fine." He feels like he needs to puke more bile and acid out of his tense and anxious stomach but he manages to swallow it back down. It's bitter and disgusting but he's already made a huge mess. "I'm fine."

And Kurt finally pieces it together.

If Blaine didn't have a boyfriend, he wouldn't have gone to the party. He wouldn't have drank the oh-so-delicious spiked punch, he wouldn't have confronted the fiend, and he wouldn't have been hit and mauled at. The dominos were slowly falling and crashing down one by and one and...

The real Kurt wouldn't have allowed him to do this. The real Kurt wouldn't have came to the dumb party in the first place. The first time the oaf of a jock called his house, the real Kurt would have told him to back off because that stupid oaf would be working for him one day. And the real Kurt would have told Mercedes all about it and Mercedes would cheer him up for standing up against him. And lastly, he would have asked Blaine about his secretive boyfriend instead of acting like a hopeless romantic. He wishes he could go back in time to fix all of these things but is it really his fault? Is it fault that he didn't have enough courage to stand up for himself like he was supposed to?

"And make sure you pick up your phone. I'm sick of having to call you ever day and not get a response. It sucks," Dave feels some power over the boy and it feels great. Ultimate almost. He kneels down next to the broken by and Jesus Christ, this is just perfect. "I hope I'm not scaring you too much."

_That's an understatement, _Kurt wanted to utter but he couldn't speak up. His voice was definitely there but it was hoarse and petrified. Dave strokes Kurt's hair back and maybe he is a monster. It's painful to know that he's enjoying all of this and Kurt wonders if Dave has a soul or not. It's impossible for the beast to have one after the assault he had and Kurt had ever chance to run and tell if he wanted to.

"Da-Dave...," there's something straining against his voice and he tries to fish the lump out of his throat. "_Karofsky_. What did I do? What did I do to deserve any of this?"

Dave doesn't respond back because he's too busy helping Kurt back up. Remember, he's trying to act nice and that act of rampage was a spur of the moment. "I'll take you home. You don't want anyone seeing you like this, princess."

"I have to tell Finn though."

_What did he just say? _Why didn't he run as fast as he can?

"Screw Finn," Dave scoffed. "Let's go. I don't want people seeing _us_."

Kurt doesn't like that.

_Us_.

They were never an_ us_.

_**...**_

Kurt doesn't know why he's trusting Dave with taking him back home. Maybe it was for his safety. Maybe it was because if he resist him anymore, he would have both of his legs broken (it sounds silly, but at the rate Dave was going, he would snap off Kurt's legs for denying a car ride home). He barely says anything on the ride back and Kurt's trying to get his mind off of all of this. First off, he's actually riding in an old truck that's doom to break down any day (of course Kurt would know). Second off, maybe it wasn't the best idea to give Dave his address. He could sneak back and murder everyone in his household.

And third off, he's...trusting him with the task of taking him home in an old truck to piece it together. Everything is so surreal and unrealistic and Kurt hopes that he wakes up and everything is okay. Because right now, he's shaking violently and he's about to throw another fit. Not an angry one, but a nervous breakdown that was going to send him straight to some sort of hospital. The pressure's too much and it feels like this dumb car. Any minute, any day, any month if they never receive any help, they were going to break down.

But whole car ride was uncomfortable and he's not sure if Dave is going to crush the damn truck into a tree on purpose. He's an unpredictable jerk and with him, anything can happen.

But tonight was a mistake. You don't think straight when you're down, beaten up, and had a few drinks.

And he feels the heat blasting on his cold skin and Dave turned to him at the stoplight. "Why are you so cold, Hummel? I know it's eleven degrees out right now but you're coat is thick as hell."

He doesn't want to respond. The only thing he has to offer as a response is a painful grimace but his face is turned to the window watching the scenery fly by.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for beating you up. I. I have anger issues," again, another understatement, "everything built up and that was the only way I could get it out. So I'm sorry for that nasty black eye. If it's fair, my dad used to hit my mom – my life was pretty screwed up. He was an alcoholic too and my mom was pretty much useless. But whenever I do something wrong now – like pass the puck to the wrong team – all I have to say is,'my dad was an alcoholic and I used to step on broken glass pieces everyday. Suck on it.' I don't actually say it but I say it in my mind. It's funny."

Dave's sense of humor was morbid and twisted.

"As soon as I drop you off, I'm driving off. Remember that," Dave turns on the radio and turns to a random station. The song was relaxing and it calmed Kurt down a bit. "I don't really like the guy because he speaks too fast. The song reminds me of you. Actually. Not really. I'm just trying to keep up a conversation and the moon is out right now."

Kurt wants to correct Dave and comment that this song is about romance and comparing the moon to a lover or something. Depends on your interpretation, but the poor boy doesn't dare to think of Dave as the singer while he's the world. This song wasn't abusive and it wasn't harsh and depraved. It was sweet, it was perfect, it was soothing to the ears.

"This radio station actually sucks. I just like the song they're playing. All they play is Lady stupid Gaga."

"She's not stupid," and, how dare he speaks up at a time like this, "she's a genius."

"Shut up Fancy, I didn't say she was stupid. I _implied_ it," argh, get him out right now. Kurt wants to run home and wash douse himself in water. "But, uh. Make sure you call me back tomorrow. Did you tell your brother I was dropping you off?" Yes, he did, but he's not going to talk about Finn. Finn wasn't hurt, Finn's probably trying to look for Kurt at the moment.

"Why are you acting nice to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you acting nice to me," Kurt hoarsely repeats. "You called me a slut an hour ago. And how I was a gagger. And then you beat me up for wanting to stand up for myself. My face hurts, Karofsky. I don't really care if your dad used to hit your mom or not at this point. I don't believe you because you're acting like a jackass just to be a jackass. Why would I ever believe that something like –"

Dave tightens the grip on the wheel. "Don't question me."

Kurt shuts up.

The rest of the car ride was silent and it take longer to drop Kurt off because Dave got lost – purposely. Mostly, he was trying to strike up a conversation with Kurt and maybe he is a lost cost. When Dave finally got there, he tries not to remember the address – he rips up the sheet of paper Kurt wrote the address on and the boy stares at his tormentor.

"I'm sorry."

"Karofsky, you are aware that your instability of your personality is very preposterous, right?" Dave snickers because he can't stop staring at Kurt's black eye and his dark red lips. It looks like he might have busted it. _By accident._

"Get out of my car, you pretentious fag," he winks at the boy with a weird smile. He drives off as fast he could and blast his radio up high.

Today was pretty successful.

* * *

**an/ meh, not a real fan of this chapter. i guess i'm trying to rush things.**

**oh, and i'm pretty sure this where the 'slight klaine' will start to kick in. P: it's pretty hard for me to write klaine since i'm trying to learn to love it. ohok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**an/** _oh look. i'm alive and doing alright, i guess. i have no idea why i didnt update in like...almost a month. if it counts, ive been thinking about this story and rewriting this over and over again, it was like i kind of gave up on it. but i knew i couldnt since i really want to finish up this story because well, i never finish anything. soooo, sorry to keep you dudes waiting, i don't really have an excuse aside from school. also - this chapter sort of reeks of being ooc, but i guess anyone would be too if someone was tormenting them everyday of their life. anyways...what else there for me to say? i don't know, i'm just kind of rambling right now. i'm not good with explaining stuff and with words, i guess._

* * *

How can Dave even live with himself?

_How. _

It's terrible, having to live like that and all.

Kurt thought this while he was changing out of his clothes, and he saw that his skin was once again, covered with reddish-purplish bruises. He stares at himself for a while, poking the dirty bruise with a terrible wince. How did he even allow that monster to hurt him like that? Was outside even a safe place to be anymore? What if Dave was looking at Kurt from...

outside...

...the window?

Kurt slips a pajama shirt on and carefully pushes the curtains back. He swears to God, no matter how nice he might be...or fucked up Dave's life might really be...Kurt was going to _batshit insane _if he sees him creeping outside of his house. Not drop and fall on the floor crying but...actually lose it.

Insane.

Murder... _maybe_ (No, no...Kurt would never go _that_ far).

He carefully looked for any signs of that ugly letterman jacket and...great. No sign. But just in case, he examines the surroundings more carefully walks around his house, checking every window. The only things that are outside are stray and hungry cats roaming around (if only Rachel was here).

He's not becoming delusional or paranoid. But extremely cautious. Dave can be anywhere. You don't expect Dave, he expects you.

And it was hard to sleep that night. It was mostly tossing and turning, tossing and turning, tossing and turning. And maybe he was too frighten to sleep because of the constant and recurring nightmares he's been having for two weeks straight.

Terrible.

Gruesome.

It's a horror flick rolling in his head.

No, screw it, he deprives himself of sleep.

And he thinks about it. He thinks about everything.

And he thinks.

And thinks.

**_..._**

Cover-up is his best friend, and no one at Dalton notices. And even if they did..._well_, they didn't say anything. He slept in most of his classes, kept his head hung low while walking in the hallways, and sat quietly at lunch. It's only third week into the second semester, and Kurt's grades are already starting to suck (at his old school, 'C' would be average, but here at Dalton...it means _you're a failure who will go nowhere in life_ – harsh, he knows). Why should he let..._Karofsky_...bother him so much?

He never thought he could _actually_ hate someone or something, since he was a guy that was quick to forgive. But fuck, Karofsky crossed the line back and forth. He hated that kid so much.

Kurt puts the blame on himself because he could have defended himself, he could have left Karofsky alone. Even if the memory's kind of washed out, he still remembers bits and pieces – damn, he could have so gotten that monster that day. If he got out in enough time, he could have called for Finn for help or at least try to take Karofsky on. Sure, he might have lost but who knows?

But one thing Kurt doesn't understand is why he still wants to help him. To try and connect to him. Or if it's really because he's afraid of him. Kurt knows that Karofsky has him wrapped around his fingers; it's just the matter of getting out and escaping.

It should be easier than it sounds but...

But...

He plops down in a chair and massages his temples. He can figure this out. He can easily figure this out. If he could tell anyone, it wouldn't be Mercedes. That rules her out because she's not really able to keep a secret that long. When he goes through a list in his mind of things he can try and after analyzing them, there is only one thing he can come up with. The only one that seems to be possible, especially at this time.

_Nothing_. 'Nothing' won't go anywhere but only make problems worse. Who was he kidding? It seemed like there was no way out of this situation, no matter how strong-will he tried to be. Maybe he was thinking into it too much. The next time he sees that jerkass the best thing to do would be to ignore him, probably. Would that count as doing nothing? Maybe he'll get the hint and find a new victim to pick on.

"What's up?"

It was the end of the day when a very happy Blaine finally runs into him.

Why?

Because Blaine's feeling healthy. Never felt better. Just dandy. Awesome. Fabulous. Are there any other words that can be a synonym for, 'oh-I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-you-can't-stop-me'? Maybe. _Breathtakingly astounding_. _With a dash of cool._ The only thing that can ruin this is a stressed and worried Kurt, _oh wait_.

"Oh..._hey_. I guess I'm doing alright."

"What's wrong?" Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt, "it looks like you're trying to find out about the meaning of life and what we're having for lunch tomorrow."

"You don't even know the half of it," Kurt bitterly chuckles, wondering if he should tell Blaine about all the shit he's been going through lately. More importantly, was it worth it? He doesn't want Blaine to get hurt, because he'll definitely take action without a word. "Unless you want to hear the half of it? It's a long story but I'll try to make it short."

"I just might."

"Warbler practice isn't today, so I believe we have enough time," Kurt mumbled, clearing his throat. If his thoughts were strong enough to almost send him into a panic attack, he can just imagine trying to explain what's been happening and why he's been acting depressed lately. But Blaine understands, even if he is taken (Kurt's going to have to deal with that later, he's not going to let it pass). "Well. Uh...are you sure?"

"Go for it. I'm all ears."

Kurt nods and draws in a quick breath. "It's about Karofsky," he uttered quickly.

"I thought you already dealt with him?"

"Well, if you consider getting stalked and...," Kurt stops midsentence – he wasn't going to say how Karofsky touched him. Out of all the things, hell, that bothered him the most, "and...being insulted everyday is 'dealt with' then yes, I have, very much so. He still won't leave me alone, Blaine. Isn't weird, you go somewhere you would expect all your troubles to end, but it's only the beginning of it? I have nightmares every night because of that Neanderthal and I _always_ die at the end. There isn't a way out of this. _There isn't_. I don't know to live in my dreams." He bits down on the bottom of his lips, hard enough to tug off a piece of skin and to taste salty iron.

Blaine's taken back and he sinks down in his chair.

"I was somewhere this weekend and he _hit me_. I wasn't even expecting him there and he knows every move I'm about to take. Maybe it was _my _fault? I don't remember it that well. It seems like everything is my fault when I'm around that asshole," when Kurt reaches to press a finger against a bruise, he cringes. He feels as if Karofsky hardly swung at him again and his eyes start to wield up. _Hold yourself together Kurt; it's not the time to breakdown in public. _"I don't even know if he's here right now, it almost scares me to even think about him. _What is he going to do next? And how? _I don't think he even knows the way to Dalton but who knows? He can be in the parking lot right now."

Kurt nervously runs his hands against the chair's seams, watching Blaine's reaction. Was he disgusted with Karofsky or was he disgusted with Kurt? It couldn't be the latter.

"And that's why I'm sluggish today, that moron beat every piece of me. I wish I could just curl up and die some days but then I wonder what would Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do? Kurt wouldn't curl up and die. Kurt would solve the problem intellectually and maturely. He seems like a stranger to me, it's like I don't even know him anymore. You have to understand where I'm getting at, because I sure don't," Kurt buries his head into his arms and weeps softly, "I feel pathetic." He doesn't feel like curling up and dying now, he wants to curl up in his mom's arms and have her tenderly say everything is going to be alright.

Oh god.

His eyes feel like they're starting to sting, those tears burning him hot. "I'm sorry for wasting your time; I'm just a huge mess right now."

"Whoa," Blaine mouthed and he scratches the back of his head. "_Wow_. I guess I kind of do. And you're not pathetic. And you have nothing to be sorry for. You're very brave, Kurt." He gets out of his chair and hovers over the sobbing boy. He wants to hug him but he remembers how Kurt pushed him off the last time. "I've never dealt with a stalker with a crush before – I bet it's ...painful. Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you want to get murdered in the hands of 'the fury'," _(god, what was Karofsky, three years old?)_, "then I advise you not to. It's my problem. I have to deal with him. Please, stay out of it."

"It's not really working. _You need help_. I can't allow you to sit here and let him do this to you."

"He said he'll kill you," Blaine pursed his lips together, "like I said, let me deal with him. I don't want you getting hurt Blaine. You tried helping before. It made things worse. If you really care and want to help, you would promise me to stay out of it."

"I can't really promise that. He's getting more and more violent. I can't just stand here."

That's what Kurt was worried about. "Oh, you won't be standing there. You'll be dead. You don't want him to kill you. And you don't want him to kill me. It's better if you keep quiet about it for now." Kurt wiped the tears away from his reddish eyes and stares up at Blaine.

"...Well, I know what will get your mind off of all of this," Blaine shuffles his feet, "Breadstix. Tomorrow. I'll pay and you tip this time. We can talk it more over dinner, alright? And if that big jerk is at your doorsteps tonight, you know who to call. The police or your parents. Or me. I'll rush down as fast as I can."

Kurt attempts to smile and it works, "since when do I tip?"

_**...**_

Maybe he's starting to become a bit...obsessive. Have he already come to this bleak realization? Maybe. He can't wait to talk to Kurt. It's pretty bad that talking to a flaming homo like Kurt became the highlight of his day (hockey practice was his highlight, but hell – things changes) but he can't help it. _Kurt's irresistible_. Almost too irresistible. So when Dave says it's not his fault for getting jealous at the other boys Kurt falls for, he means it. When Dave first started 'bullying' Fancy, it was just to gain his attention.

It went way too well.

_No, no, it's not an obsession_.

Dave tried to beat it out of his filthy mind. It's _an extreme interest_. An extreme fixation. An extreme...fine. Dave just hates to call it an obsession. It sounds weird. It sounds too creepy. _He's curious about Kurt?_ _He thinks about Kurt a lot?_

_(Whatever.)_

But he isn't..._that_ weird and creepy, is he? Oh, no. He's kind of normal, he guesses. He hasn't cross that line yet and he thinks about it as he dials Kurt (he didn't call him back like he wanted, but then Dave forgot that Kurt doesn't know his phone number).

But.

He's in love with him, definitely. He can't stop thinking about him, dreaming about him, wanting to be with him again. If his thoughts were strong enough to almost send him into some of lovestruck kind of shit, he can just imagine trying to speak with him.

It only rings three times and a faint, 'hello' escapes from the fag's mouth.

"_Soooooo_. How are you doing?" Dave starts up his car and waits a couple of minutes for a response. "Kurt? Hello? Kurt? Please tell me that you're there...Kurt? I miss talking to you."

"I still have contusions left on my face," maybe Dave didn't get it, but Kurt wasn't in the mood to talk (obviously). He sounded a bit bitchy and mean, maybe he's PMS'ing?

"_They make you look absolutely fabulous, darling_," he mocks, pitching his voice by an octave. "Get over it. Man up, Homo-el."

"Your originality is too much. And thanks for reminding me that I'm attracted to men – for a second there, I honestly thought I liked women. Thank you. Thank you so much," _remember it's impossible to hurt someone over the phone_, "I don't want to talk to you. Goodb –"

"But I do."

"I'm not even going to be on here for too long. I have a job to go to, so I can pay for my tuition to the school that you forced me to –"

"Whoa. Calm your tits, Fancy," Dave interrupted with a slight scoff. "All I just said was hi. And screw your job; all you do is look at fucking cars. I was wondering if you want to hang out this weekend. Nowhere that sucks like Breadsticks. Like ice skating in the morning. No one is ever there. I guess it's a way to make-up you. I don't see you that often. I miss you. You should come over to McKinley sometimes, we all miss you."

Being nice wasn't that hard. Dave thought Kurt was desperate enough to buy into the act and maybe he was right.

"No."

_Wrong._ "Excuse me?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with the Neanderthal that almost killed me, that threaten to take away my life, that keeps touching me –"

"I thought you liked it."

"Because everyone wants to be touched by someone they hate. I agree."

Dave tries not to hit the wall next to him. "I always thought you liked me. I understand I can be scary sometimes," _more like all the time_, "but there's nothing to be scared of. I'm trying to change for you, what I did yesterday was my fault, not yours."

Lying was easy because Kurt feels relieved slightly. It wasn't his fault. And what if Dave was actually trying to change? Does he deserve a second shot?

The real answer is _no_ – he's faking it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really Kurt. Life at home is hard; remember when I told you my dad used to be an alcoholic? I mean, he really is," that was true, "and last month, he started drinking again so everything's been...hard. Tough." That wasn't true. So what if it was or wasn't? Kurt wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway, especially with the current state he's in (on the plus side, Kurt doesn't even know about Dave's home life). "It's hard for me to...keep my anger in. I guess I do need your help. I really want you to forgive me. And I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier."

Should he believe him? "I don't know what to say."

"I'm going to talk to Miss Pillsbury this week," he sighed deeply, trying to keep his laughter behind the phone, "maybe we can just be friends but it'll make us both feel better at least. I shouldn't let my personal problems take over me like that."

"Maybe," Kurt responds back with a shudder. "I don't know."

"That's all I wanted to say. I won't hurt you anymore. I swear Kurt, I promise."

He was scared just hearing the sound of his voice but Kurt manages to loosen up.

He wasn't going to hurt him anymore.

He promised.


End file.
